


Cover art for the Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing series

by matan4il



Series: Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing (Jewish!Buck 'verse) [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Catholic Character, Catholic Eddie, Catholic!Eddie, Cover Art, Fanart, Jewish Buck, Jewish Character, Jewish!Buck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Thank you to the talentedRo Nordmannfor making this gorgeous cover art for the Jerusaelm Bells Are Ringing series, aka my Jewish!Buck 'verse (which also features Catholic!Eddie). Thank you for always adding beauty to this fandom! xoxoxThe installments in this series can each be read independently. Posted so far:Part 1,Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing: Realizing he's Jewish, Eddie asks Buck to pray in front of him.Part 3,Live in Me, Jerusalem: Buck takes Eddie with him to a special spot.You're always welcome to come say hi atmy Tumblr!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing (Jewish!Buck 'verse) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cover art for the Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing series

  
  



End file.
